Wild Boys
by AlexJanna
Summary: 1x2 Some boys just never can be tamed. one-shot


Title: **Wild Boys**

Author: AlexJanna

Pairing: 1x2x1

Summary: Some boys just never can be tamed.

* * *

The only sounds that could be heard was the crackle of the fires slowly eating away at the buildings surrounding them and the slow drip of the blood falling from the tip of Duo's knife along with their own.

"Heero." Duo's voice was anxious and ready. The adrenaline racing through his system was affecting him more than he could possibly handle while being idle and there was still more people to kill.

"Patients Duo. They will come to us." Heero's arm was aching in the most wonderful way as his blood began to soak through the hastily tied bandage Duo had doctored him with. It was the best they could do in the middle of hand to hand combat, but he wasn't complaining. Quite the contrary, it was exhilarating.

Crouched on a sloping chunk of concrete, both men were fidgeting behind the partial cover with anticipation. A gust of wind rustled their hair and knocked their dog tags together adding to the background crackle of flames and the occasional pained groan of a downed man. There was only so much waiting they could do before throwing caution to the wind and springing into action.

Duo's muscles were vibrating in their flesh casings while Heero had his arms folded and completely relaxed over one knee. "Do you hear that, lover?"

"Boots." Heero cocked his head to the side and listened more intently. The uneven clunks of thick rubber soles falling on pavement and heading their direction was unmistakable. "Fifteen; maybe twenty."

A low giddy laugh bubbled up Duo's throat as his braid whipped out behind him in the sudden increase of howling wind. "Just say when, babe." He tightened his grip around the handle of his knife causing his fingerless leather gloves to creak with strain.

Flicking his eyes toward his lover and taking note of his brightened eyes and eager grin, Heero smirked to himself. "Give them time. They're trying to work up the courage."

Duo tensed his muscles and crouched lower, digging his fingers into the concrete slab preparing to launch him self when the moment was right, his impatient laughter echoing off of the demolished building. There was no need to hide their position. Their opponents knew where they were.

A loud crack broke the thick tension as a bullet shot between the two men leaving a trail of oozing blood across Heero's right cheek. The sound of the boots had stopped and movement had come to an abrupt halt.

Neither one flinched or moved. Duo's smile had hardened; he glanced at his lover from the corner of his eye. Heero had continued to smile, the stinging of his grazed skin heightening the adrenaline already coursing through his veins.

He didn't move a single muscle. Without taking his eyes off of the window on the building in front of them where the bullet had escaped from, he whispered, "When, Duo."

* * *

"You mean to tell me they took out a whole military compound?"

"That's not even the half of it. They were shot down while flying into position and lost all of their back up amo and guns!"

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not. The only real weapon they had was the hunting knife Maxwell had strapped to his leg." The two men sipping their coffee gave an involuntary shiver.

"If Maxwell used his knife, what did Yuy use?" The silence that followed answered that question implicitly.

"You said they were dropped there by accident?"

"Not accident. They were shot down. The Intel they got was bad and the military base saw them coming. Apparently they bailed and landed _literally_ on the roof the commanding officer's barracks."

"Jesus. I have never been so thankful to not be in the Intelligence Department."

"I know, right." The man felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle. "They only left a handful of men alive." He unconsciously whispered. "The rest were…" Both men took an involuntary gulp.

"You know Yuy got shot in the arm and nearly lost his head to a sniper!"

"Fuck!"

"Maxwell had a slice this big 'cross his middle. Nearly split him wide open! And they both kept on going!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up. God, I hope I never get on their bad side."

"You and me both, man. You and me both." They fell into silence at the water cooler in the Preventers HQ. Needless to say they never realized that they had been overheard by two of Preventers most deadly and affective agents.

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by an awesome pic done by Asia entitled "WildBoys". You can find a link to the pic on my profile. I just love this picture. Heero and Duo are so hot when they get feral.


End file.
